The present invention relates to polyurethane elastomens based on 4,4'-diisocyanato dicyclohexylmethane (alternately referred to as "PICM"). More specifically the present invention relates to polyurethane elastomers based on 4,4'-diisocyanato dicyclohexylmethane which are substantially free of chain-extending agents.